wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (album)
"Getting Strong!" is The Wiggles' first studio album featuring Sam Moran. It was released on the 3rd of May, 2007. Tracklist all songs are written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, except for the ones that John Field and Dominic Lindsay didn't write (*) Health and Physical Development #Wiggle and Learn* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Hello, We're the Wiggles* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # To Have A Tea Party (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Follow the Leader (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Swinging On A Swing (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # When The Music Stops (Everybody Hop) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # When The Music Stops (Everybody Skip) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # When The Music Stops (Everybody Jump) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # The Five Senses (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Fingers Standing Very Tall (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Hands On Your Ears* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, K Warren) # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Smell Your Way Through The Day (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # The Sporting Salsa (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Getting Strong! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Goodbye From The Wiggles* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Dorothy's Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Language and Literacy #Hello, We're the Wiggles* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # A Frog Went A Walking (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Moran) # The Biggest Smile of All (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # D is for Dorothy (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # I Spy (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # This One is Different (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # First in Line (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # We're All Friends (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Goodbye From The Wiggles* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Personnel * Vocals: Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Carolyn Ferrie, Anthony Field, Sam Moran and Paul Paddick * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier and Paul Field * Bird Whistle and Saw: Mic Conway * Drums: Anthony Howe and Tony Henry * Guitars: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and John Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Piano: Jeff Fatt, Mike Gubb and Dominic Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Accordion and Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Clarinet and Bass Clarinet: Anita Thomas Staff * Music and Lyric Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Sam Moran, John Field and Dominic Lindsay * Composers and Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay and Kathleen Warren * Producers: Anthony Field * Mastering: Robin Gist * Engineers: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner * Mixing: Alex Keller * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Release Dates * Australia - May 3, 2007 * America - October 9, 2007 * UK - July 30, 2007 Trivia * After their wrote all the songs for their upcoming album Racing to the Rainbow in January 2006. their started writing songs for Getting Strong! in February 2006. * Hello, We're The Wiggles was first performed at the Wiggledancing! Tour. * Wiggle and Learn was adapted and reuses the instrumental track from Let's Have Some Fun!. * For the Songwriting of Wiggle and Learn they had change the word ABC for Kids to Wiggle and Learn. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay wrote 27 songs except for Wiggle and Learn, Hello, We're The Wiggles, Hands On Your Ears and A Frog Went A Walking. * Kathleen Warren wrote Hands On Your Ears. * Sam Moran arranged A Frog Went A Walking. * the songs, Getting Strong! and Smell Your Way Through the Day had a early demo track which is different from the final version which features Sam Moran instead of Greg Page which was in the demo version. * all the songs we're published by The Wiggles Music Company Wiggly Tunes who has been the company for the group since 1996. * The song I Drive The Big Red Car was supposed to be added on this album but it was cut out, due to time constraints, although it did end up on You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. * To Have A Tea Party, Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope, Follow the Leader, Swinging On A Swing, First in Line, and We're All Friends are the only songs that don't appear on the DVD itself. * All of the songs were written and arranged by The Wiggles and their friends. * Paul Field does backing vocals for songs such as Getting Strong. * Unlike other songs, the instrumental track for the standard version of Let's Have Some Fun! as Wiggle and Learn was not recorded at Hot Potato Studios. Instead, it was actually recorded at Tiger Sound studios, which was uncredited in the staff credits. Gallery GettingStrong!-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover of the album GettingStrong!-CD.jpg|CD GettingStrong!Album.jpg|US front cover GettingStrong-USAlbumBack.jpg|US back cover GettingStrong-USAlbumDisc.jpg|US disc Album Booklet Australian Booklet File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet.png|Front File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbackcover.png|Back File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet1.png|Page 1 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet2.png|Page 2 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet3.png|Page 3 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet4.png|Page 4 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet5.png|Page 5 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet6.png|Page 6 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet7.png|Page 7 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet8.png|Page 8 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet9.png|Page 9 US Booklet GettingStrong-AlbumBookletBack.jpg|Back GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage8.jpg|Page 8 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage9.jpg|Page 9 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2007 Category:2007 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums